hero108 fanfiction: apetrullys adventure
by mikumorinozuka
Summary: Apetrully gose on an adventure to vist his family in monkey kingdom but something unexpected happens. will he reach his destination intackt? will the zebra bros do something horrible to apetrully? your just gonna have to read it and find out.


I don't own any of the hero108 characters they belong to the creators of that show. Hope you enjoy this fan fiction.

Hero 108 fan fiction: Apetrullys adventure

Chapter 1

Apetrully was starring at a photo of his family, he had kept in a secret place. A great sadness filled his heart because he missed his family greatly.

"Perhaps I should visit my family back in the monkey kingdom? I do miss them greatly." Apetrully thought to him self. "knock, knock, knock!" " Who's there?" Apetrully said. " Commander Apetrully." Said .

Apetrully quickly placed the photo of his family back in its secret place. " Come in ." Said Apetrully. entered the room. "Commander you haven't been your self lately. Maybe you should take some time off. You've been working so hard you deserve a break, to refresh your mind and body." Said . "Perhaps that's not a bad idea ." Said Apetrully

Apetrully began to make plans to venture to monkey kingdom to see his beloved family which he miss so very much.

Apetrully announced to all of big green that he has going on a 3 day journey, but did not say were he was going. Out of curiosity Lin chung, Mystique Sonia, jumpy ghost face, and mighty ray tried to follow Apetrully. But were caught by Apetrully. " First Squad please come out from behind the bushes. If you do not I will not take a single step forward in my journey." Declared Apetrully. All of first squad stepped out of the bushes. " Forgive us for following you commander but we were concerned for your well being." Said Lin chung. Apetrully sighed " I understand your concern but this is something I must do alone." Said Apetrully. He slowly walked of into the distance continuing his journey. " We should respect Apetrullys wishes and trust he will be fine." Said lin chung . " but…" might ray was cut off by Lin chung. "No buts mighty ray doing this alone is important to him, and we will not interfere that is an order." Said Lin Chung.

Will Apetrully get to monkey kingdom intact. Will First squad have to come and save him again? You'll just have wait to find out.

Chapter 2

Apetrully had been walking for hours and desied to take a rest under a banyon tree." A short rest here wont hurt." Apetrully said to himself. It was mid afternoon and apetrully began to does off to sleep, unawair that the zebra brothers lingered near by."whos ghost lantern is beter mine or yours?" asked sparky.b. "clearly mine is." sparky.b and sparky.w said at the same time. They both began to argue and make such a ruckes that almost all of hidden kingdom could hear them. Thier bickering was so lould that it woke Apetrully." Oh my, I must get going!" Apetrully thought to himself. The zebra brothers stp fighting and relized that Apetrully was in the other direction, trying to quietly get ot of thier sites. "So it looks like Apetrully is all alone. You thinken what im thinken?" said sparky.b. They began to follow Apetrully.

Apetrully continued his journey unaware that the zebra brothers were following close behind." I have almost reached my joy, I will so be reunited with my family." Apetrully said as he jumed for joy. "So it seems that comander Apetrully is going to vist his a say we make sure he dosnet get there sparky white." said sparky.b with a evil smile on his face. The zebra brothers aproched Apetrully. " Hello Apetrully." said sparky.w and sparky.b at the same time. Apetrully jumped back falling on his butt. "Oh dear, cant you zebras ever leave me in peace! What do you posible have to gain from yet again kidnapping me?" siad Apetrully in an atepte at getting the zebra brothers to leave him alone. " Because... Because, Ah um." sparky.b said confused. " Because Its fun?" said sparky.w his brother agreed and said " Yeah because its fun.".Apetrully to a deep breath. " That is an inlagitamet anser for wanting to kidnap me. I have done nothing to you two and there for...should...be...left...alone please." Said Apetrully trying to out smart the zebra zebra brothers thoght for a moment. "maybe we should ask master highroller why we atack Apetrully? I mean he dose have a point he dident do any thing to us." said sparky.b. The zebra brothers rolled off to ask highroller why do they always have to capture Apetrully if he did nothing to them.

Chapter 3

"few, it seemed my diversion I now know why they dont leave highrollers abusive cluches... it pains me to say but they are trully not bright." thought Apetrully to him self. He continued on his journey, feeling that he was so close to his family." Oh joy! I simmply cant wait." excaimed Apetrully. He jumped up and graved a tree branch, he started to swing back and forth doing back flips and front flips form tree branch to he knew it he was at the front doors of the monkey kingdom. Apetrully went into a bush and took off the costume, so that he could be recognize by his family. When Apetrully steped through the doors of his child home, everybodys eyes opened wide. Apetrullys younger sister Atsuko(this name means warm, kind, honest, and child) came running to him and huged him. "I missed you so much big brother!" Atsuko said with taer flowing for her eyes. " I miss you greatly too Atsuko...But I would greatly appreciate it if youed please let go now. I regreat to say that you seem to be...smuthering me." said Apetrully with a smile on his face. Atsuko to a leep back." Oh, Im sorry but I missed you been gone for so long." said Atsuko as her face turned red because she was so embarrassed. Her mother and other family swarmed Apetrully. They all ended up talking for hours. Apetrully told his family all about big green and his almost never ending battle with highroller. He also said that if they ever go to big green no to mention that he was a monkey. Because he felt his friends at big green were not ready to know this.

Apetrully contined talking with his younger stister untill night was happy and a little sad all at the same time because he knew he would have to return to big green. His family understood that he had responsibilitys to tend to and all waved good bye as he happily walked off into the sunset, making his way back to big green.

As for the zebra brothers they ended up getting their butts kicked by highroller, for yet another bad move they made.

Hope you all enjoyed this fanfiction a had a fun time wrighting it. please coment and thanks for your saport.

Oh and again I dont own any of the hero108 charaters, That credits gose to the creator. I take no creid for the hero 108 charaters.


End file.
